


Eavesdropping

by chromsai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsai/pseuds/chromsai
Summary: one-shot prompt: "things you said that I wasn't meant to hear"for orasforlife on tumblr





	Eavesdropping

“Hmm, what makes you say that?” Serena breathed out gently, pursing her lips and pausing to stare bewilderingly at the ceiling. It was a small moment of silence before she spoke up again, but this time with a sharper tone.

“I  _know_  what he did! You don’t have to remind me  _every time_!” Her eyes were rather ablaze now and her brow furrowed in annoyance. She exhaled loudly as if to drown out whatever voices in her head pestered her about  _that,_  which she quite clearly had had enough of already. “I get it.  _I. Get. It_. But I thought  _you_  were the ones who suggested to give him a chance more than anyone! I told you guys at first that he—” 

More stark silence once again subdued her rebuttal but, after a minute, she eased her expression and listened carefully this time. 

Another two or three inaudible minutes of discussion passed, and then Serena’s voice lifted slowly back into the ardent conversation, seemingly holding back one of those chuckles of hers that she never wants to expose.

“See, Yuzu agrees with me,” she asserted, releasing the tension from her shoulders. “And besides, he’s the same as me, so…”

Serena let her voice ease to a halt, as if she were expecting another interruption, something the short gap in between her responses quickly confirmed. 

“Well,” she exhaled briefly before gathering her voice up again to explain, unwavering. “I didn’t know the world until just a few years ago, and yet I don’t feel I’ve really changed.”

This time, she allowed merely a second of silence to go by uninterrupted.

“No, I  _haven’t_ ,” she corrected, allowing the intensity to flush back into her eyes and face. “I’ve  _grown_. But I’m  _still_  the same me.”

…

Even for him, this last, long, dead moment of silence was almost too uncomfortable to bear. Through the reflection off his sleeping duel disk, Yuri saw Serena’s disgruntled face struggle to find her next words. She breathed in deep one more time, fiddling with her duel disk as she finally exhaled the words she wanted for  _them_  to consider before making any judgements.

“I don’t think Yuri can change, but,” Serena finished up with her duel disk, and moved closer to glance out the room window, letting the intruding moonlight illuminate her eyes somewhat magically, but equally blinding to how close Yuri had positioned himself on the other side. “I want to be there to see him  _grow_. For people like us who were forced into our lives, maybe that’s the best we can do…”

…

The light from his duel disk shone  _too_  bright, annoying even, it was a good thing he had made a move to head back before the notification showed up. He made a mental note to tell Yuya to stop leaving it on the highest brightness lest they ended up needing glasses sometime soon. Reading these tiny-ass texts would  _really_  get bothersome then.

_meet up tmrw @ u sho again? i’ll kick ur ass_

What an eloquently put text, he thought, but unmistakably meant just for him.

_pffft u promise?_

It wasn’t until Yuri had gotten back to Yuya’s house and finished settling up in bed for the night that he finally got a reply. 

_i guarantee it._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload onto ao3 i hope i'm doing this thing right


End file.
